Crying Rain
by Kat Harley
Summary: Rhett se ha ido y el futuro de Scarlett es, según su propia percepción, incierto. Ahora Ashley es libre, Rhett no quiere arriesgar su corazón de nuevo y Scarlett ahora no ama a nadie que no sea Rhett. ¿Qué pasará si Rhett simplemente no ve jamás su obvio arrepentimiento? Rated M, posible lemon.


_DISCLAIMER: Gone with the Wind y sus personajes pertenecen a Margaret Mitchell, la historia me pertenece a mí._

_Basada en el final del libro del mismo nombre y en la canción Crying Rain del grupo visual kei japonés Girugamesh. Es hasta ahora la única canción de ellos que de verdad me gusta y que identifico mucho con el principio de la historia que plantearé._

_Dedicado a San NanKnight._

_..._

_Crying Rain_

_"¿Una vida juntos? ¿Cuándo tuvimos una vida juntos?"_

Ésa fue la frase que acabó por destruir el amor de Rhett Butler hacia la niña en cuerpo de joven mujer que era Scarlett O'Hara.

No fue la muerte de Bonnie o la de Melanie tres días después de haberlo convencido de que necesitaban sepultarla, no.

Lo que convenció a Rhett fue la negativa de Scarlett a ver lo evidente.

Rhett no sólo amaba con locura a la que por fin había logrado hacer su esposa. La admiraba. Admiraba su fría determinación, su obstinación, su habilidad para adaptarse a las circunstancias que habían hecho de su vida de jovencita de alta sociedad, un infierno en vida y salir avante, empujando por el camino a quien tuviera que empujar para lograrlo. Lo que luego, cuando por fin Scarlett se despojó de su careta dijo, con simpleza, sonó más atronadoramente en el corazón del hombre que si Sherman hubiera volado todas las estaciones de tren de Georgia con toda la dinamita del mundo.

La comprendía después de todo.

En los ya lejanos días de inicios de la guerra, aquella noche del baile de beneficencia, cuando la sacó a bailar retando al doctor Mead, tentándolo con ciento cincuenta dólares en oro para bailar con la viuda de Charles Hamilton recién fallecido de una ridícula neumonía después de un patético sarampión, Scarlett le dejó claro que si se había casado con Charles había sido a despecho del rechazo de Ashley, no por amor, claro está, y que jamás iba a amarlo a él.

Ni siquiera cuando la vio abrazada a Ashley, momentos antes de morir Melanie, se sintió más convencido.

En ese momento sólo fue su amor propio el que reaccionó, sacándolo de la casa de los Wilkes para no volver a llevarlo allí jamás.

Al llegar a la inmensa casa en la calle Peachtree, se apresuró a hacer sus maletas para largarse de allí. ¿A dónde?

Sencillo.

Volvería a Charleston, recuperaría su dignidad, la casa de sus padres, construiría una hermosa casa para su madre y su hermana, haría lo que fuera por hacer de los pantanos los mejores arrozales… Lo que fuese para arrancar de su mente el recuerdo de la obstinada, tentadora y traicionera mujer de ojos verdes que había destrozado su vida.

Por supuesto, no contaba con que ella haría escenas. ¡Y qué escenas!

Por supuesto no contaría con que la fría lluvia, el lodo de la entrada y la niebla que envolvía todo en Atlanta hubieran hecho retornar ése sueño maligno que destrozaba el corazón de Scarlett:

_"Yo… Apenas acabo de darme cuenta que te amo… Creo que debió haber sido hace mucho tiempo y no lo había descubierto… Amor mío, podemos empezar de nuevo, podemos tener otros hijos, no como Bonnie, pero…"_

Rhett calló.

Se guardó lo que pensaba.

Scarlett teniendo hijos de buena gana, abnegada y dispuesta era algo que sólo podría imaginar que pasara _si volaran los cerdos_.

- _Gracias, pequeña, pero no, gracias _– Diría, como si rechazara una hogaza de pan.

Al fin sentía más desprecio que amor por ella.

No era justo para nadie, pero era así.

Y al fin Scarlett, después de ver morir a su, repentinamente amada amiga Melanie, abrió los ojos y se encontró perdida, confusa y asustada en medio de la calle Peachtree, que parecía más obscura que la misma noche que la envolvía. Cubierta de un frío sudor, llorosa y con la certeza de que Rhett le pertenecía pero _lo había perdido_, corrió, hasta abrir la puerta inmensa de madera de la entrada, lujosa y pulida y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo al cerrarla. Corrió con rapidez escalera arriba y al entrar a su habitación, sus peores temores se habían materializado.

Rhett no se inmutó al verla, y no dio muestras de interés. Scarlett entró llorando, con la culpa dibujada evidentemente en su rostro pálido de alabastro. Sus ojos verdes, siempre móviles, remarcando su rostro de bonitas facciones, denotaban una vergüenza que superaba las palabras. Rhett también lo adivinó en toda su fisonomía hermosa y natural. El vestido amplio y negro como las alas de un cuervo le daban un aspecto de matrona pero su rostro juvenil, de mejillas sonrosadas y piel perfecta contravenía todo ese concepto. El cabello negro a raíz de la persecución estaba ensortijado contra su cráneo, apenas sostenido por las horquillas y aún así, algunos rizos obscuros se escapaban de su cabeza y quedaban desparramados y colgando. Sus labios estaban resecos y claramente se podía leer en sus ojos que por fin había visto lo que Rhett tantas veces intentara hacerle entender.

_"… Yo te amo y sé que tú me amas…"_

Las palabras murieron en sus labios antes de pronunciarlas en el instante en que el rostro antaño desafiante de Rhett se encontró con el de ella y su expresión o más bien, _su falta de expresión_, le dejó a ella misma sin habla.

Rhett estaba no sólo listo para olvidarla.

Parecía que ya la había olvidado.

Scarlett lloró y se explicó, sin que nada de esto tuviese efecto en el hombre que sacó un pañuelo y la dejó limpiarse las lágrimas y sonarse con él.

_"… Yo soy una O'Hara, de Tara…"_

Algo en su interior le hizo entender que era hora de mantener la compostura.

_"… Y yo te amo, Rhett…"_

Rhett, en la entrada de la enorme casa que se alzaba en la pequeña colina de la calle Peachtree, sostenía una maleta de piel donde llevaba algunas de sus pertenencias. Se iba y no había marcha atrás. Scarlett lo sabía.

_"… Francamente, pequeña, me importa un bledo…"_

Rhett salió y fue envuelto por la bruma de la noche que todo había envuelto ya.

Con el rostro enrojecido y después de escuchar en su mente la voz de su padre, cargada de su típico acento irlandés, la de Ashley, hermosa, modulada y que ahora le parecía tan cargante y la del mismo Rhett que le había dicho alguna vez que ella obtenía su fuerza de la roja tierra de Tara, Scarlett se levantó de los escalones.

No cabía en su situación continuar lamentándose.

En unas horas, el funeral de Melanie se llevaría a cabo y Scarlett estaría expuesta al escarnio público por muchas causas. Primordialmente por la muerte de la única amiga que había tenido en el mundo. Ahora ya nadie se callaría su odio a Scarlett por temor a la furia contenida de Melanie. Sabía que ni la tía Pittypat abogaría por ella.

Subió con pesadez los escalones hacia su habitación.

¿Qué había pasado con su temple?

Era algo que ignoraba pero que casi podía asegurar que tenía que ver con su esposo, Rhett Butler.

Se dejó caer en la cama mullida y miró al alto techo.

No tenía ni idea a lo que tendría que enfrentarse una vez llegando al camposanto.

...

_Gracias por leer y dejar review!_

_Kat~_


End file.
